Te encontraré
by nalu-gruviaft
Summary: Una tragedia que dejo a un gremio devastado y a un mago, que sólo se dedica a buscar a la chica que ama sin deseos de vivir. Una Niña que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder ayudar a quienes ama, ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Historia Nalu *.* denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana gris en magnolia, una tormenta asotaba el lugar, la gente se cubría sus cabezas mientras, las gotas de agua hacían aparición, un pelirrosa caminaba como si nada mientras estas caían sobre él. Se dedicaba a mirar sus pies, a veces dirigía su vista al cielo, su rostro reflejaba dolor, de ese que se guarda en lo más profundo, el que te mata lentamente.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraba frente a Fairy tail, el gremio que lo acogió cuando perdió a su padre, dónde hizo amigos, enemigos, donde conoció a su primer y único amor. Todo ahí, le recordaba a ella, hoy se cumplían cuatro años, y el dolor seguía igual o peor que el primer día en que Lucy desapareció.

-NATSU!, NATSU!, NATSU!- gritaba un gato azul, que miraba con lastima al pelirrosa. Sabía que jamás podría olvidar, aún después de 4 años seguía buscando a la rubia, aunque todos la daban por muerta el no se rendía, pero nuevamenente después de meses fuera no había encontrado rastros de ella.

\- Happy?, me hablabas?- Preguntó, su mirada era inexpresiva, sin brillo, todo en el era apagado, sucio, su ropa estaba desgastada, su mirada era sombría, no era el chico alegre y optimista que todos querían.

-No entrarás?, deben estar preocupados, estuvimos 3 meses fuera- Habló acongojado el minino.

-Oh, sí, Saludaré a todos y veré que misión tomar, planeo irme por más tiempo, así que quiero ver a los mocosos y saber si tienen alguna noticia de Lucy- Respondió frío.

-Natsu, acabamos de llegar, podríamos quedarnos más tiempo- Espetó happy, tratando de convencerlo.

-Tu puedes quedarte si quieres happy, Esta vez el viaje que haré será más largo, planeo salir de Fiore- Dijo dejando al exceed mientras él entraba al gremio.

-Tío Natsu, pelea conmigo!- Le gritó un peliazul, que se apróximaba hacia a él, natsu lo detuvo con una sola mano y luego le acarició la cabeza.

-Oh! has crecido Silver, me alegro mucho, supongo que has cuidado de mamá y tu futura hermanita- Dijo El oji-verde mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, y continuaba su camino.

Esa era la mayor muestra de felicidad que se podía ver en Natsu desde que su amada rubia había desaparecido, sólo por los niños hacia el esfuerzo de no verse amargado.

Jamás estaba más de dos días en magnolia, para el era demasiado difícil ver como todos avanzaban sin la rubia. Se había mudado junto con happy al departamento de Lucy, y con ayuda de Levy logró hacer un hechizo para conservar el olor de ella en ese lugar. Cada vez que llegaba ahí se imaginaba que esta se encontraba ahí, recordaba las veces en que rieron, lloraron peliaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, todo en su vida era Lucy, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el dia en que dios se apiadara de él y lo enviara con ella.

-Mira- Espetó frío, ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Volviste, me alegro mucho, te hemos extrañado- Este la ignoró.

-¿Ha habido alguna noticia?-

-Nada que no sepamos Natsu- Dijo cabizbaja la peliblanca, cada vez que él volvía lo primero que hacia era preguntar eso.

-Ya veo, entonces, me iré mañana, esta vez por más tiempo, iré a otro continente, podrías cuidar a happy por mí e ir a ver que todo este bien el departamento?- Todo el gremio había puesto su atención en el mago, nada había vuelto a ser igual desde ese día.

-¿No irás con happy?, bueno, si es lo que deseas yo me haré cargo de todo, aunque, un nuevo contienente, me parece algo- El la interrumpió.

-Él tiene que quedarse, charle no lo esperará para siempre. No hay nada que me vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión mira, me iré mañana- Espetó, para Luego levantarse, y dirigirse a la salida.

Todos miraban como Natsu se dirigía a la salida con algo de lastima, extrañaban cada idiotez que hacía, rogaban por que volviera a hacer sus escándalos o pelear con Gray, pero su lado de niño juguetón y amable había muerto, junto con la Rubia.

Cuando El pelirrosa se encontraba por salir un estruendo sacó a todos los presentes de su trance, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, protegiendo a los niños y Juvia y Levy que se encontraban embarazadas.

Pero su semblante cambió cuando vieron a un pelinaranja, que caía malherido al suelo con un bulto entre sus brazos.

-LOKE!- Gritarón todos para correr en su ayuda, mientras Natsu miraba la escena con asombro y nerviosismo.


	2. Una ojiverde

El espíritu sostenía el pequeño bulto como si su vida se fuera en ello, mientras los miembros de fairy tail se aproximaban a ayudarlo

-¡Minna!, necesito su ayuda- Se tambaleaba,y hablaba con dificultad, sus heridas eran graves y no tenía mucho poder mágico, pero se aferraba al pequeño costal que llevaba,iba a continuar hablando, pero un pelirosa no le permitió continuar.

-¡Lucy! dime donde carajos está Lucy, porque mierda estás aquí sin ella ¡porque tienes su Olor! , donde esta mi Luce, dímelo ahora bastardo- Gritaba enfurecido Salamander, mientras agarraba de las solapas al león.

-Basta Natsu,Loke esta herido- Reprochó Gray, tratando de apartar a Natsu de Leo

-Yo lo siento mucho natsu, por no haberla protegido, pero...- No siguió hablando porque comenzaba a desaparecer- Por favor cuiden de ella, há..háganlo p...por Lu...cy- Espetó, mientras del pequeño bulto en sus brazos se veía la cara de una niña de hermosos ojos verdes

-¡Oe Loke, no te vayas maldito!- Espetó Natsu, sin poder alcanzar al espíritu que desapareció, dejando sólo al pequeño "bulto" que traía consigo.

La niña miraba aterrada a todos los presentes, sobretodo al pelirosado que no había dejado de emanar fuego desde la aparición del líder de los espíritus estelares.

El oji-verde tomó del brazo a la pequeña y comenzó a sacudirla y gritarle.

-¡Hey! mocosa porque hueles a Lucy, quien rayos eres- Gritaba agarrándola por los hombros

-Natsu detente- Hablaba Mirajane que miraba entristecida la escena, sin querer intervenir

-¡Idiota Suelta a la niña!- exclamaba Titanía quien al igual que la albina, no hacía nada. Natsu era temerario, y si se trataba de Lucy no contenía su poder ni siquiera con sus nakamas.

-Tío Natsu, ¡detente!- Le dijo Silver, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de mago de fuego- ¡La estas lastimando!- El dragón slayer apartó bruscamente la mano del chico para seguir agitando a la pequeña

-¡¿Dime?! quién rayos eres ahora si no quieres salir rostizada!- Gritó fuera de si, pero en ese instante fue detenido por su amigo/ enemigo.

-ICE MAKE LANCE!- Atacó, apartando al mago de la recién llegada, mientras Mirajane y las chicas se acercaron a la niña -

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó dulcemente una albina de cabello corto

-Oniii-chann...- Murmuró, para luego caer de lleno al piso, siendo sostenida por las magas, de inmediato una peliazul se aproximó para curarla

-¡Se encuentra muy herida!¡Traigan a Porlyuisica! ¡Ahora!- Gritó Wendy, que ahora era casi una adulta..

Mientras tanto Natsu era detenido por los hombres del gremio, y Erza ,sin mucho resultado.

-Natsu, idiota contrólate, es sólo una niña- Gritaba Gray

-Me vale una mierda quien sea, quiero saber por qué huele a mi Luce y por qué está aquí-

-Es una pequeña Natsu, está herida, al menos espera que se recuper,¡piensa de una puta vez!- Espetó furiosa Erza

El Dragneel partió una pared de el gremio y salió de ahí asustando a todo el que se le pasaba por delante.

POV NATSU

Maldición, creen que soy un idiota, sé que es sólo una niña, pero huele a mi Luce, como pueden estar tan tranquilos, si ella tiene el olor de Lucy eso quiere decir que puede seguir viva, estúpido Gray y estúpidos todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿familia? a la mierda, todos se olvidaron de mi rubia cuando murió e hicieron sus vidas, incluso tienen hijos, ¿hijos?, jamás podré tener uno. Desde que empecé mi relación con ella me imagine siendo un buen padre,causando desmadres juntos y que mi Luigi nos regañara,era todo perfecto, pero tan rápido como vino, desapareció, así como Igneel, a penas tengo algo que amo, desaparece, la vida es una puta mierda.

Mientras tanto en el gremio

Gray cargaba a la pequeña hacia a la enfermería del gremio solo podía ver su rostro lastimado, sin saber porque eso le producía una profunda tristeza y deseos de ayudar a la niña.

Cuando llegaron puso a la chiquilla en la camilla,ante esto, todos los presentes se sorprendieron del color de cabello de esta, rosa,un color muy particular, claro que había más personas con este color, pero el tono era tal cual al de Natsu..

-¿Qué rayos?- Dijo el mago de hielo.

-Es igual al de Natsu-san- Murmuró la hija de Grandine.

-Esta niña, esconde muchos secretos, ¡Wendy! cuida de ella y apenas despierte debes avisarnos- Ordenó Erza.

-Estúpidos humanos salgan de aquí- Dictó la pelirosa que llegaba al lugar.

Todos los magos presentes le hicieron caso, y esperaron en el bar del gremio, con una sola cosa en mente ¡Esa niña debe recuperarse y hablar, por Lucy!

AYE! SIR- Gritaron quienes habían visto a la niña, dejando desconcertados a los otros integrantes del gremio.


End file.
